Sabrina Carpenter
)|occupation = Actress, singer|years = 2010–present|nationality = American|role = Maya Hart May Clutterbucket}} Sabrina Ann Lynn Carpenter (born May 11, 1999) is an American singer and actress, who stars as rebellious and beautiful Maya Hart, the best friend of Riley Matthews (portrayed by Rowan Blanchard) in the Disney Channel series Girl Meets World which debuted on June 27, 2014. She is a singer/songwriter that is signed to Hollywood Records. She also played Jenny in the 100th DCOM Adventures in Babysitting alongside Sofia Carson. Siblings *Sarah Carpenter *Shannon Carpenter Career Carpenter placed third in a singing contest run by Miley Cyrus' website. Carpenter booked her first acting role in December 2010, a guest role on NBC drama series Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. She played a young rape victim interviewed by one of the show's characters, Detective Elliot Stabler (portrayed by Christopher Meloni). Around the same time, she performed live on the Chinese television station Hunan Broadcasting System for the Gold Mango Audience festival. She performed "Something's Got a Hold on Me" from the 1963 Etta James album, in the style of Christina Aguilera from the movie Burlesque. Less than two years later, Carpenter booked a series recurring role on Fox's The Goodwin Games as Young Chloe, a series regular role on Disney Channel pilot Gulliver Quinn, and ABC pilot The Unprofessional. She was a lead dancer in Just Dance Kids 2. Her first lead role in a greenlit series is as the rebellious Maya Hart in the Disney Channel series Girl Meets World; the series is based off of Boy Meets World. Carpenter plays Young Merrin in the 2013 film Horns, starring Daniel Radcliffe as Ig Perrish and Juno Temple as Merrin Williams. Carpenter announced in September 2013 that she will be working on a new film titled "To Find A Monster". Carpenter performed "Smile" for the album "Disney Fairies: Faith, Trust and Pixie Dust." The song charted on Radio Disney. Her singing is also on the Sofia the First soundtrack. She is signed to Hollywood Records. She released her album Eyes Wide Open. She is working on her 2nd album. One of the singles is "Smoke and Fire". Sabrina also sings in Girl Meets World sometimes. Personal Life Carpenter's parents are Elizabeth and David Carpenter. She has an older sister, Sarah, who appears along side her in Girl Meets World. Her eldest sister, Shannon, studies dance. She loves to sing. Filmography Discography Promotional singles Other appearances Trivia * She only has one album, which is "Eyes Wide Open". *Her best friend on and off the set of Girl Meets World is Rowan Blanchard. *"Can't blame a Girl For Trying" is her first EP. *She guest starred on the Disney show Austin & Ally. *Her biggest inspirations are Adele and Christina Aguilera."12 Surprising Facts About the Girl Meets World Cast," by Amanda Hasaka (Teen.com; March 25, 2014) *A few years ago, she placed third in a singing contest run by Miley Cyrus's website. *She ships Auslly (characters Austin and Ally) from Austin & Ally. *She is 5 feet tall (152 cm). *As we have heard from Sabrina herself, that she and Bradley Steven Perry of Mighty Med/Lab Rats: Elite Force and Good Luck Charlie have broken up. *She has two sisters, Shannon and Sarah Carpenter and a half sister Cayla. *Sarah, her older sister, plays "Sarah", a background student in many episodes of GMW. *Sarah is also Sabrina's frequent musical collaborator. * Her aunt is noted voice performer Nancy Cartwright, who has also worked with Disney, but is primarily known for her role as Bart Simpson. *She met President Barack Obama and First Lady Michelle Obama on May 21, 2016. *Her debut studio album "Eyes Wide Open" was released on April 14, 2015. *Her fans are called "Sabrinators". *She was at the Club Penguin Music Jam 2014 as herself and sung her single "Can't Blame A Girl For Trying." *Sabrina's character Maya Hart is 15 years old and Sabrina herself is 17 years old. *Like Maya, Sabrina also had a pet named Ginger, but he was a cat, not a ferret. *She performed "The Middle of Starting Over" in the 2014 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. * She will be in a live concert event "Show of the Summer: SOTS" with Fifth Harmony, Jack & Jack, and R5. * Although her character Maya has been nicknamed "Peaches" by Riley, in real life Sabrina is allergic to that fruit, as well as apples. * Girl Meets Rules was Sabrina Carpenter's last filmed episode before she went to work on her respective DCOM Adventures in Babysitting which premiered June 24, 2016. * She is performing with Lucy Hale on the 16th of November * Sabrina said on an interview that she doesn't like the fruit banana. *She and GMW co-stars, Corey Fogelmanis and August Maturo, were cast as the Darling siblings in a Christmas panto "Peter Pan and Tinkerbell A Pirates Christmas" for the 2015 Christmas season. *Both Sabrina and Rowan are full of giggles. *The only known singles of her second album are smoke and fire and on purpose, ( On purpose is not released yet). *She visited the UK with Sofia Carson on July 5th, 2016.Sabrina visiting the UK with Sofia Carson Gallery References Category:Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Season 1 cast Category:Season 2 cast Category:Actresses Category:Kid Cast Category:Season 3 cast Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Girl Meets World Cast